


how to feel

by casandraderolo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child Abandonment, Implied Suicide Letters, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: Chloe had one constant in her life... until she didn't





	how to feel

Mondays and Wednesdays where mom days, and Tuesdays and Thursdays where dad days, and they switched off every week end.

 

That was routine.

 

That was normalcy.

 

That was the only constant in Chloe's life.

 

Until it wasn't.

 

Until her dad dropped he off it her mom's on the second Tuesday of June the summer before Sophomore year, and he never came back to pick her up.

 

And the only constant that she had ever had in her life was gone.

 

And she didn't know how to react.

 

She never knew how to react and so she just went in with her life like normal until she couldn't and she wrote a letter.

 

And she tore it up.

 

And then a week later she wrote another letter.

 

It's still in the pillowcase in the top left corner of her bed.

 

And then she was numb and she didn't know how to feel.

 

She doesn't know how to feel.

 

Maybe she'll never know how to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck my dad.
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
